


镜子

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, 镜面play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 在为《爱君如梦》的拍摄做舞蹈练习的华仔，没发现阿苗的突然到来。一篇PWP。好几年前的产物，存档用。雷，OOC慎。
Relationships: 3A - Relationship, 苗侨伟/刘德华
Kudos: 4





	镜子

指导老师离开之后，华仔选择继续在舞蹈房练习拉丁舞，最新的电影里，他要饰演一名风度翩翩的交际舞教师，这名角色对于舞蹈基础薄弱的他来说着实有些难度。  
等他结束动作练习时，时间已悄然来到了晚上九点，华仔撩了一下被汗水打湿的刘海，抬起头时却看到倚在门框上的身影。  
阿苗直起身子拍了拍手，毫不掩饰赞赏的目光：“真不愧是刘师傅。”  
“什么时候过来的？”早已习惯阿苗的调侃，华仔对他露出一个笑容。  
“大概一个小时前，看你在练习，就没打扰你，”阿苗脱下夹克衫，内里仅有一件白色的贴身T恤，他对华仔伸出一只手，“不介意指导一下我吧，刘师傅。”  
华仔双手叉腰，一身黑色紧身的舞衣勾勒出他优美的身体曲线，他不发一语地拉住阿苗的手，当即作出一个优雅的交叉步，紧接一个利落的转身，汗水从发梢飞溅落在阿苗的脖颈上。  
两个人都不会跳女步的结果就是阿苗被绊到，华仔想拉住他结果也被一同带到地上。  
情急之下阿苗搂住华仔将他护在怀里，转移重心后自己背部着地承受大部分冲击力。  
华仔还要拍戏，可不能因为自己受伤。  
“没事吧？”阿苗有些担心的看着华仔。  
“没事。”  
华仔回答之后却没有起身，他就着跌倒的姿势看着被他压在身下的阿苗。  
阿苗也抬头看着他，两人之间不过十厘米的距离，华仔温热的呼吸扫过他的鼻翼和嘴唇，阿苗覆在他背后的双手不知什么时候移到了腰肢。  
感受着肌肤下紧致的肌肉，阿苗再也忍不住，双手发力抱住华仔，一个转身将他压在身下深深的吻了下去。  
华仔也搂住他，张开自己的双唇迎接对方的唇舌。  
唇齿交缠之间双方的呼吸都越发急促，阿苗边接吻双手边将华仔的衣服撩到腋下，去除了织物的阻隔之后，手下覆盖着薄汗的躯体更是紧致诱人。  
“有没有人跟你说过，”阿苗双手抚摸着华仔，手指沿着腹部的曲线滑到胸膛：“练舞之后，你的身材更好了。”  
华仔抬起上半身，将头埋在阿苗的颈窝：“怎么？你羡慕啊。”  
华仔的发梢落在阿苗的侧颈上，肌肤上传来的嘴唇的触觉让他只觉体温上升的厉害。  
阿苗揉捏起华仔的乳头，带着薄茧的指肚不断按压那两个小点，华仔被刺激的蜷起身体，胯下的勃起显露无疑。  
“我高兴还来不及。”阿苗挑起一边嘴角，腾出一只手握住华仔勃起的性器，见到身下人舒服的眯上双眼，他索性将华仔的裤子也扯了下来。  
拽下这条黑色薄棉的贴身裤着实不容易，再加上华仔先前出了不少的汗，两人又都是情迷意乱，阿苗费了不少功夫才把它脱下。  
华仔早已按捺不住开始抚慰自己的阴茎，阿苗脱下自己的棉T，缠上华仔的手腕，握住他的双手将其移到头顶上方。  
阿苗低头凝视着华仔的双眼，看着下方的华仔悄然浮现情欲的脸庞：“你练了那么久，不如休息下，我来帮你。”  
不等华仔回应，阿苗另一只手便开始抚摸他的柱体，这样的行为他早已熟练，华仔很快就在他有技巧的动作之下不住呻吟，这时阿苗却将华仔翻转，掰开他紧致的臀瓣探进手指。  
骨节分明的手指不断进出后穴，同时阿苗揉捏着华仔的臀肉，让他更好的放松身体。  
华仔趴伏着，缠着阿苗衣服的双手被放在背后，胸膛贴在舞蹈房的木地板上，地板略低的温度更是刺激到他的乳头和性器，等到手指增加到三根时，顶端分泌出的液体混合汗液将光滑的地板打湿的一塌糊涂，华仔随着阿苗的动作喘息越来越急促，每一次手指彻底的进入旋转都让他跟着发出难抑的呻吟。  
阿苗从后面抬起他的下巴：“想不想知道你现在的样子多诱人。”  
华仔顺着他的力道抬起脸庞，正对着他们的是舞蹈房的落地镜，覆盖了整面墙壁的镜面中一清二楚的反射出他红润的脸庞和微张的双唇，还有赤裸着上半身，不停开拓他身体的阿苗。  
阿苗动作不停，弯曲的指节将后穴探究的彻底，如同要将细小的褶皱尽数舒展般的按压、摩擦，华仔克制不住的呻吟却同时于镜中看到情迷意乱的自己，他羞赧的偏过头时阿苗也抽出手指，拉开裤链解放自己早已肿胀的下体。  
阿苗抬起他的臀部，一个挺身便进入充分拓张的后穴。  
两人同时发出一阵呻吟，阿苗浅浅的抽插几下，便双手环住华仔，拉着他一同坐起身。  
身体的重量让肉棒进入的彻彻底底，华仔闭上眼发出短促的惊喘，后穴止不住的收缩，紧紧裹住体内的柱体。  
温热紧致的内壁让阿苗舒服的低声喘息，他调整一下姿势，让怀中的人正对着镜子，双手将华仔抱的更紧，壮实的胸膛紧贴华仔的背部。  
阿苗将下巴搭在华仔的肩上，低沉的声音在他耳旁响起：“华仔，睁开眼。”  
华仔张开双眼，极近的距离之下，怀中人随着呼吸颤抖的睫毛，缓缓打开的眼睑之下闪烁着水光的双眼，泛起红晕的脸颊，皆被收入阿苗的眼中。  
感叹着美好的同时，阿苗开始耸动腰肢，肿胀的性器进出华仔的后穴，浅色的嫩肉随着每一次抽插而外翻，两人的性器都不断分泌出前液，打湿下体附近的耻毛和交合处，渐渐响起难以启齿的水声。  
更要命的是，阿苗和华仔都看的一清二楚。  
正对面的镜子诚实的反映出两人做爱的模样，阿苗的双手在华仔的胸膛上兴风作浪，华仔双手背在身后，不稳的重心让他只能靠住阿苗，却让他的后穴完全暴露在镜子之中，华仔清晰的看到粗长的凶器每一次进入他后穴的过程，甚至是穴口的收缩，自己随着阿苗的进入而上下摆动的性器，他又一次难堪的偏过头，全身却更为燥热，性器也更加肿胀。  
“怎么，害羞？”  
阿苗戏谑的笑了笑，将华仔的双腿移到他的两侧，伸手钳住他的下巴让华仔只能看向那面镜子，他用力的顶入性器，华仔挺起胸膛惊叫出声，阿苗看到镜中华仔难耐的表情，只觉得口干舌燥，但他却更想看到华仔害羞的样子。  
“休息够了，你自己动。”说罢，阿苗便不再动作，只是轻拍几下华仔的臀部。  
华仔配合着缓缓躺倒的阿苗坐起身子，努力用双腿支撑着自己的身体，他抬起臀部，感受到柱体几乎退出后穴，只有柱头卡在不断收缩的穴口，他双膝发颤，猛的坐了下去。  
阿苗倒吸一口凉气，欲望从下体蔓延灼烧着他的神经。怀中的躯体开始起伏，华仔的眼神一片迷蒙，看着镜中的自己跪坐在阿苗的性器上不断的运动，这个想法刺激的他感到羞耻的同时更为难耐，入侵的凶器填满他紧致的后穴，借着重力，阿苗的性器深深嵌入华仔的体内，饱满的柱头一次次擦过敏感区，带给华仔最为原始的快感。  
华仔的后穴不断吞吐着肉棒，阿苗半躺在地板上，虽然华仔背对着他，但是借着镜子，他没有错过华仔任何表情，随着耸动而飞扬的刘海，华仔微微眯起的双眼，不断发出呻吟的嘴唇，上下滑动的喉结，每一个细节都挑动着阿苗的理智。  
他终于忍耐不住，仰躺在地板上，原本支撑身体的双手握住华仔的大腿根部，屈起双腿，背部又一次的撞击让他感到几分刺痛，但这更加激起阿苗的欲望，他开始大力的挺动腰身，性器狠狠的插进华仔的后穴。  
华仔猝不及防的尖叫出声，止不住的呻吟起来。在性器反反复复十几次彻底的进入之后，华仔被他干的双腿发软无力，失去支撑的他全身重量都落在阿苗身上。  
粗壮的阳具反复摩擦着湿热的内壁，阿苗每一次大力的抽插，都如同要将囊袋也挤入后穴般的凶狠，逼着华仔从口中泄露出越来越放浪的呻吟。  
肉体清脆的拍打声混着华仔的呻吟进入阿苗的脑海，夹杂着淫靡的水声，他只觉得柱体又硬挺了几分。  
“啊……啊啊……”华仔的叫声随着阿苗的进入而不断起伏，唾液从来不及闭合的嘴角滑落，他无意中瞄到镜中的自己，不堪的画面深深印入他的脑海，这种直视自己做爱时带着羞耻的快感更加将他推到高潮边缘。  
感受到华仔的兴奋，阿苗停下动作，肉棒插在华仔的体内，带着他站起身缓步移动。  
短短几步的距离，却因为还含着阿苗的性器而变得漫长无比，硬挺的肉棒楔在他的体内，数次擦过敏感区，要不是有阿苗抱着他的双手，华仔早已滑倒在地。  
两人移动到镜子前方，华仔抬起头不解的望向镜中的阿苗，阿苗抚摸了一下华仔湿漉漉的发顶，双手在发丝之间穿插，他低下头在华仔的脸颊上留下数个温柔的浅吻，牙齿衔住华仔柔软的耳垂，探出舌头舔砥：“马上让你射出来。”  
紧接着，阿苗将华仔抵在镜面上，冰凉的镜面让华仔身体瑟缩，反射性的向后靠，这时阿苗却一动腰肢，性器连根没入，向前顶弄着华仔，将他卡在镜面和自己之间。  
“唔……啊啊……”身体前后的温差让华仔的身体不住颤抖，身体被阿苗挺动的腰肢按压在玻璃上。  
阿苗握住华仔背后的手腕，另一只手绕到华仔身前，玩弄起他的勃起和囊袋，端口分泌出的液体让华仔的性器泛出淫靡的水光，阿苗更加卖力的耸动腰身，啪啪的拍打声回荡在空荡的舞蹈房，空气中都透出一股旖旎的气息。  
身后是阿苗入侵的凶器，身前是冰凉的玻璃，华仔进退两难，身体不自觉的跟着阿苗在他下体抚弄的手指挺动，配合着身后人对他的进攻。  
性器抽插的频率越累越快，阿苗仿佛要将华仔体内的空气都榨干似的狠狠入侵华仔的身体，暗沉的情欲酝酿在阿苗的眼底，他揉弄华仔的手掌更加用力，大拇指不断的摩擦顶端的小孔，掌心挤压着柱体。  
华仔不住的喘息呻吟，温热的呼吸给镜面蒙上一层水壁，身后人凶狠的顶弄让华仔胸膛紧贴着镜面，胸前的小点被光滑的玻璃挤压变形，翘起的性器顶端随着阿苗的进入而一次次擦过镜面，前液沾在镜子上留下水痕，发出细微的摩擦声响，微凉的感觉更加刺激华仔释放的欲望。  
阿苗又是一次深深的进入，却没有抽出，而是配合禁锢华仔的手掌将肉棒嵌在华仔体内最深处，他仰起头，包裹住自己性器的甬道温软紧致，感受着内壁不断的收缩挤压他的性器，极致的快感让阿苗舒适的低喘。  
“以后你练舞……嗯……我要常来……”  
“嗯啊……你……”华仔不满的扭动身体，“少废话……啊啊……”  
阿苗突然的动作打断了华仔的话语，他更加疯狂的抽插华仔的后穴，每一次的进入都到达最深处，灼热的性器不放过每一个角落，变换着角度刺激华仔的敏感区。  
“啊……啊啊啊……”重重撞击在腺体上的凶器让华仔留下生理性的泪水，随着阿苗越来越快速的入侵，快感如浪潮般涌上脑海，在对方一次彻底的进入之后，他绞紧内壁，性器颤抖着射出精液，洒落在镜子上。  
高潮的快感让后穴更加剧烈的收缩，阿苗闷哼一声，也释放在华仔体内，粘稠的白色液体填满他还在开合的小穴。  
阿苗心满意足的搂着华仔躺在地板上，疲软的性器还留在华仔体内，他抱住华仔侧躺着，看着镜子中华仔高潮后疲惫的表情，阿苗温柔的抚摸他的脸颊，抚过他的眉眼。  
方才还火热的房间一时静谧下来，只剩下两人的呼吸声。  
担心华仔受凉，休息了一会之后，阿苗便从后面搂着他起身：“浴室在哪边？”  
“那边……”华仔抬手指了指，挂在阿苗的肩膀上一同走向浴室。  
“一会我帮你清理。”阿苗知道华仔今天已经累的够呛。  
“嗯……别忘了打扫一下房间。”说出后半句的时候华仔有些难为情。  
“知道。”  
“还有……”华仔停下脚步望着阿苗。  
“什么？”  
“以后你别来了。”  
“这么残忍。”阿苗夸张的大叫一声，露出可怜的表情，华仔转过头去忍不住露出笑意。  
不一会儿，哗哗的水声响起，阿苗边给华仔清理身体，还不忘在心中庆幸自己今天来了舞蹈房。


End file.
